The Curse Of Tenjin : Blood Aftermath
by YlloraInumaru
Summary: 2 months after the Blood Drive incident, Satoshi Mochida gets blurry visions of 2 people. Was he supposed to know them? Join Satoshi, Naomi, Yuka as they consult Aiko Niwa, a spirit information gatherer, and unlock the secrets of the occult.
1. Chapter 1

_**AFTER BLOODDRIVE**_

* * *

><p><span><em>The Curse Of Tenjin : Blood Aftermath<em>

** 1**  
>SATOSHI<br>哲志

* * *

><p>It was 5th period at Kisaragi Academy and nothing new was happening. Except for Satoshi , of course.<br>His head was throbbing and his eyes had a sharp stinging pain. Then, a vague image of a girl flashed into his mind. She had blue hair tied into pigtails which fell over her shoulders. The image suddenly changed into a boy with platinum blonde hair, but it wasn't natural. He had an unsettling aura of a delinquent but even Satoshi found a tinge of kindness and honesty.  
>Was he supposed to know those people? Before he could even think about it, the images went pitch black and he could not remember a single detail.<p>

'NO I WANT TO SEE MORE!'he demanded.

The room fell into silence; everybody stared at him like _Dafuq u doin bro?_

'Satoshi, you and Nakashima are going to stay behind.'  
>'Eh?!' Naomi exclaimed. 'Why me?!'<br>'Well,' the teacher replied. 'Considering the amount of_Activity_ going on back there.'

The whole classroom snickered. Satoshi buried his face in his hands.

'It-It wasn't like _that_ at all!'  
>'You're staying nevertheless for Low-Level Disruption'<p>

Satoshi went back to his classwork. He scribbled the work pages furiously in frustration. He threw his pen on the floor and buried his face in his hands.

'What's going on with me? Why am I having these visons and blackouts again and again?!' he whimpered.  
>'Satoshi,' Naomi asked. 'Are you alright there?'<br>'O-oh! I'm fine! Hehehe...'  
>'You sure? Then did you scribble all over my Birthday Invitation?'<p>

* * *

><p>So whaddya guys think? Crappy ain't it? Well I'm not here to chat I'm here to right so see ya until the next chapter!<p>

-Yllora

-P.S Sass Rep if you're reading this then i'm only adding ayushiki in like, 10 chapters later.

No regrets. 3


	2. Chapter 2

2  
><strong>NAOMI<strong>  
>直美<p>

* * *

><p>Naomi could not understand why Satoshi is acting like a crazy person. Perhaps he wan't feeling well. But Naomi thought Satoshi rejected her Birthday Invite in a rather harsh and blunt way.<br>The bell rang. Everybody picked up their belongings and rushed their way out to the exit. Students were chatting to each other on the way home in the courtyard. And there he was...

'So Satoshi, what is up?' Naomi tried acting casually.  
>'Oh-uhm...' Satoshi stammered. 'Not much. You?'<br>'Why didn't you tell me you didn't wanna come to my birthday?'  
>'It was an accident! You know I wouldn't miss your birthday party! Not ever! Because I-'<p>

His voice faltered. He stared into Naomi's gaze and laughed.

'Because then I wouldn't get to play the pranks I pull on you every birthday party!' Satoshi quickly added and started laughing nervously.  
>'Oh yeah... Your annual pranks.' Naomi muttered.<p>

Satoshi's pranks were so and and obvious that she decided to go along with it. She remembers those memories...

14th Birthday:

_Satoshi! Nice prank you've placed in my cake even if you blew it up!_

They were very nostalgic indeed. Of course, the only part she actually liked was the part when he gets told off by his parents for ruining my cake. Then I would assure him it was fine. He seemed to calm down all the time.

Naomi and Satoshi reached the gates. Before continuing even further, they stopped.

'See you at your birthday party tomorrow!' Satoshi said. 'I bet you'll like your birthday gift.'  
>'See you.' Naomi replied.<p>

They walked the opposite directions. Satoshi to the left and Naomi to the right. What would the gift be? It better not be one of those crappy stink bombs in a box. The thought of that just makes Naomi shudder.


	3. Chapter 3 : Blackout

_The Curse Of Tenjin : Blood Aftermath_

3  
>YUKA<br>由香

**_ 'FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!'_** Yuka shouted. 'WHY ISN'T ONII-CHAN HOME YET FOR DINNER?!'

She hated it. She hated for being late all the time. Probably talking to Naomi about stuff, projects or maybe even...  
>The thought of it made her shudder. Then the door suddenly burst open, letting the cold autumn wind in what used to be a cozy living room. Ugh. Stupid Onii-chan!<p>

'Yuka! I'm ho-UUUAARGH!'

Satoshi crumpled to his knees clutching his weakstomach. Yuka had landed a corkscrew punch point blank. has become more resilient and a bit more hostile when it comes to her beloved Onii-chan.

'Yuka,' Satoshi whimpered. 'Thanks a lot.'

He got up to his knees and walked upstairs to his bedroom. Yuka immediately got worried. Her Onii-chan always had a ginormous appetite after school. But since that first trip into that godforsaken school... He's even gotten worse in the last few months.  
>She knocked on the door gingerly and peeped through. Satoshi was shirtless wearing nothing but his pajamas. But since they were siblings anyways, there was no worries. He put on a clean blue shirt and curled up on his bed in a fetal position.<p>

'Onii-chan, I need to tell you something...' she whispered. 'something that has been bothering me in the last few months. I don't know if i can share this but...'

At least Yuka succeeded in making Satoshi sit up into a proper position.

'...'  
>'Onii-chan I have been having some visions. Very, very scary.'<br>'Visions?!' Satoshi exclaimed.  
>'Yeah. There were these two people and.. and...'<br>She couldn't share it. It was even more horrid than that school.  
>She started sobbing uncontrollbly.<br>'Hey! It's going to be okay!' satoshi said. Satoshi put his hand on Yuka's.  
>'We're gonna be oka-' He stopped abruptly. Yuka stopped too.<p>

Both fell onto the floor, Satoshi landing face first and Yuka landing on her back. Their eyes rolled back into the top of their head so only the whites were showing.

Their first big mistake.

Author's notes:

If each chapter is short then I'm sorry. It's meant to be like this anyways because I am so busy with other things IRL

_To My Dear Knight-kun and Sass rep_

_Ayushiki in like 10 chapters_

_No regrets. ILY2_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**Way sorry if the chapters are so short! Ill make them like up to 1000 words long. I promise!**_

* * *

><p>4<p>

Yuka

由香

* * *

><p><strong>You might think blacking out is gonna be painless and everything you see is black.<strong> But for little Yuka, nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

For the sake of The Land of The Dead physics, Yuka and Satoshi had to black-out the hard way. Their veins were bulging out through her eye balls and were sticking up at the surface. Yuka could feel the blood rushing up from her body to her head. It was agonizing. Their body movement was limited to squirming and wriggling only for relief which might never come in their case…

Suddenly, everything was swirling with purplish-black. They were falling face first into a bottomless pitch black hole. The pressure of the wind clashing on their face was so powerful, it was pushing Satoshi's cheeks backwards revealing his white teeth.

'OMIGOSH OMIGOSH WAAAAAH IM SO SCARED!' Yuka screeched.

Yuka can see the light on the bottom. Oh thank god! We're finally landing! She thought. Wait…We're landing? OMIGOSH WERE GOING TO DIE!

Satoshi gave out a large scream somehow, given his tiny lungs. Yuka didn't want to end up like Suzumuto-oneechan. Omigosh, was she really that insensitive?

'**GERONIMOOOOO.'**

'ONIICHAN BEFORE I DIE I WANT TO SAY I LOVE YOU!'

'**YES WE ARE SIBLINGS!'**

'NO! IN A SEXUAL WAY!'

'…'

'A VERY SEXUAL WAY.'

'…'

'AS IN I THINK NAOMI'S IN THE WAY'

'…'

Yuka points a finger and inserts it into a hole made by her thumb and finger and repeats the gesture.

'…'

'…'

'KILL ME NOW YUKA!'

They plummeted into the white light, bracing themselves for impact.

* * *

><p>Yuka woke up unsurprisingly on a hard surface. It felt like a carpeted floor. It was cream-coloured. All across the room were various items and such of school supplies, papers, drawers and scattered photos. It was quite messy but not as messy as Satoshi's room. Wait… could this be…someone's bedroom?<p>

Suddenly, Yuka's thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream.

'**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE SATOSHI?! GET THE HELL OFF MY BED' a girl screamed.

Satoshi got kicked off Naomi's bed and ended up slamming his whole body against the wall of the other side of the room. He got up and sweated rapidly.

'I-It's not what it looks like! Um…' Satoshi stammered as he held his hands out trying to convince her.

'How the hell did you get into my room without my mom noticing?! Geez! I didn't know you were into that!' Naomi screamed like hell.

'N-no! Me and Yuka got blacked out and woke up here!' Satoshi protested. 'Right Yuka?'

Yuka got shocked and quickly nodded. _When it comes to Naomi-oneechan, he hasn't even changed…That's onii-chan for you… _Yuka thought.

'Oh…Yuka's here too?' Naomi asked. 'Then that's more believable…I guess.'

'Come on now, Naomi!' Satoshi protested.

Their conversation was cut-off by the sound of footsteps coming outside of Naomi's door.

'Crap! It's my mom! Hide, hide!' Naomi shooed them away.

The siblings panicked and quickly tried finding a place to hide. Yuka, hid under Naomi's bed whilst Satoshi—Oh dear god…Satoshi hid in the closest thing he could find and the biggest spot he can fit in: Naomi's closet. Naomi quickly ran and jumped on her bed, swiftly pulling the covers above her head and hugging a pillow to make it look like she was asleep.

The door opened and the lights flicked on. Naomi's mom came in with a concerned look on her face.

'Naomi?' Natsumi asked. 'What's with all the noise at this time of night?'

Yuka struggled to keep quiet. She was sweating pretty badly, like one of those gym guys after a long day of workout, or her brother after lifting weights 2 times only. But you get the picture. She was certain she was about to…_No. Not now, she thought. _

'I was certain I heard a noise, Naomi.' Natsumi argued.

'I can assure you mom that nothing happened. Please! Let me go to sleep! Even teenagers like me need their beauty sleep.' Naomi whined.

'Hmm…Okay.' Natsumi decided. 'Wouldn't want you looking like a zombie in front of that Satoshi Mochida boy you keep talking about.'

'Mom! Stop! Just stop!' Naomi protested.

'Alright, honey. Good night.' Natsumi said.

Natsumi flicked off the lights and closed the door as gently as she could. Leaving Naomi and the siblings in the dark.

'Thank god…'Naomi whispered in relief.


End file.
